Freedom
by L. Insomniac Woods
Summary: Vash the Stampede's son Hiei goes for a, er....can I call this a joy ride? Just read it. R&R PLEASE!!!


This is the result of listening to "Freedom" from Gensoumaden Saiyuki sixty times in a row. It's such a happy song.  I have no clue what the guy is singing, but it's still making me happy. I'm supposed to be in school as I'm typing this, but guess what? I'm not, so there! You people should download this song off the internet one day. The happiness of it is contagious…

Disclaimer: **_I_** own****Hiei. That's right, I**_ own_** him!! This isn't the Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho; I made this guy up. Hiei is Vash the Stampede's son. No, his mother isn't Meryl; his mother is another character I created, who isn't completely human, so that would explain Hiei's wings. AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!!!!! I don't own Vash or Trigun though. Also, the setting isn't on Gunsmoke. Right now, they're on Earth, Hiei's mother's home planet. (I know I'm probably gonna get flamed for saying that. Oh well.  ~.0)

Man, that's a _long _disclaimer! Anyway, on with the fanfic! 

Freedom 

            "Hiei, get back here! I mean it mister, you get right back in here this minute!" Vash called after his retreating son. "I wasn't finished talking to you!"

            Receiving no reply from the fleeing Hiei, Vash bounded after him, hoping that he could stop him before the disobedient sixteen-year-old went somewhere beyond his reach. Stopping his pursuit on the front porch, he looked around, unaccustomed to seeing so much green around him. Not seeing Hiei anywhere, Vash's next instinct was to look up at the sky for any sign of his high-flying son. Sure enough, he saw the form of a winged human body soaring high above him, far beyond Vash's reach. Although the sun shaded the face, he knew it was his son. No one but his children had those beautiful, bright, neon-orange wings. 

            "HIEI!" he bellowed. "GET DOWN HERE **NOW**!"

            Vash knew his son was grinning as he replied, "I'll be down sooner than you think, Dad! I promise!" 

            "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vash yelled, frustrated.

            "Sorry Dad, can't hear you!" was the faint reply Vash heard as Hiei soared higher. Vash growled and gave up on persuading his adventurous son to come back to the ground. His growl deepened with his anger at himself for not knowing how to fly. Hiei did this often, knowing that he could evade punishment for a while because of Vash's inability to fly. Hiei was obedient most of the time, unless he was irritated by something. Vash sat down on a chair and looked up into the sky again, shading his eyes from the sun. Hiei had flown so high that he was no longer visible from the ground.

            Hiei smiled, contented as he soared higher and higher away from the ground, away from his father, and away from his troubles. He had been particularly moody lately, and no one could figure out why. _He _couldn't figure it out either.  Whatever it was, he knew it'd be erased from his mind once he was flying, and that's why he had abruptly taken off while his father was talking to him. He loved flying. The way the wind blew through his elbow-length hair, the rhythmic beating of his wings, the way the wind would cool his face from the sun's heat. He loved dipping and twirling through the air, or the slight challenge of cutting through strong winds. But, the best of all, he got an absolute thrill flying through clouds. When he was younger, he had tried to eat the clouds, expecting them to taste similar to cotton candy. He felt a certain freedom when he was in the air, and he loved it. He felt as if he had just left everything behind but his free spirit.

            Hiei began to hear a loud roaring sound. It sounded like an airplane. He looked behind him, and a far distance away, he could see the plane heading towards him. He hadn't known that he had flown so high as to be able to be right with the airplanes. But, it didn't come to him as a surprise, because at the rate he usually beat his wings, it was no wonder he had gotten so high. He grinned, and then let himself glide until the plane was right above him. He then began to beat his wings at a leisurely pace until his head was level with a window. It was just his luck that he picked a window with a little girl, around four years old, staring out. Her eyes grew with delighted surprise, and she waved at him. He smiled warmly, and then waved back. His smile widened as she giggled, and she then proceeded to tug on her mother's sleeve.

            "Mommy, Mommy, look, there's an angel outside my window!" said the little girl inside of the plane. Hiei ducked below the plane again before the girl's mother got a glimpse of him. He glided until the plane was pulling ahead of him. He hovered and waved as the plane continued on its course away from him. He then began to beat his wings vigorously and began to plunge downward towards the ground. He didn't go nearly as far to the ground as he originally intended. Instead of returning to his father, he pulled up sharply and continued on his way to nowhere. 

            Such a freedom, he thought, to be able to fly like this! Hiei felt bad for people who couldn't fly and touch the clouds and the sky as he could…

            Down on the ground, Vash was still sitting in his chair, preparing a punishment for Hiei when a man with a long, chestnut braid and cobalt blue eyes walked out of the house. He looked at his frustrated son-in-law and laughed.

            "I heard you yelling at someone. What happened?" he asked. Vash turned around and looked at Hiei's grandfather.

            "I was yelling at Hiei, Duo. He just took off on me while I was talking to him!" Vash explained. Duo laughed again.

            "They do that sometimes. He must have his mother's temperament," Duo smiled.

            "He sure doesn't get it from _me,_" Vash said.

            "I could get him for you, you know. He'll stay up there forever if I don't," Duo offered. Vash smiled.

            "That'd be great. I forgot that you knew how to fly," Vash agreed.

            "How did you think your wife learned?" Duo asked, then took off into the air after his grandson. It took him a bit longer than he thought it would to find Hiei. 

            Why must he always go so high? Duo thought as he finally sighted the teenager. He was twirling through the air, a grin on his face that could rival Duo's in size. Hiei had failed to notice Duo as Duo watched him fly around. Duo decided to surprise him. Stealthily, Duo hovered below his grandson, and then he grabbed his leg. Duo moved his head to avoid a kick to his lip.

            "Calm down, Hiei, it's just me!" Duo said. He heard Hiei gulp as he turned in the air to look at his grandfather.

            "Hi, Grandpa," Hiei said nervously. "What are you doing up here?"

            "I came to get you. I think it's time you come down from here," Duo said, his voice serious. "Besides, your father wants to speak to you."

            Hiei grinned worried. "That's just fine and dandy!"

            As Hiei followed his grandfather to the ground, he thought, There goes my freedom.

So, whatcha' think? Tell me in your reviews! I know it's not a work of art, and it was very spur of the moment. I'll probably go draw a picture for this song after this. I never get any reviews, so please, oh please, oh PLEASE review. Constructive flames are welcome too.  I forgot to mention in the disclaimer that I don't own Duo or Gundam Wing. Sorry, I wasn't trying to steal it!

 __


End file.
